The Thirteenth Holy Grail War of OT
Overview The Holy Grail War is a fight between 14 players, 7 servants and 7 masters. The last remaining team is crowned the winner and has the right to claim the Holy Grail for themselves. The teams move across a pre-determined map. The only viable winner of the War is a single team; if no team exists, the war ends in a draw. Movement: '''Each master and servant has a movement stat which determines the number of spaces they are able to move in a turn. Masters will use the same stats as their servant for movement purposes as long as they are traveling together. Luck will determine the order that teams moves. If Luck is ever tied, whoever has the higher base Luck will move first. Movement will occur at the start of a turn, after regeneration. Teams may choose the route they wish to take to reach their destination. During movement, it is possible for a team to pass through a location that is occupied by other players. Alternatively, it is possible for teams to notice other players passing through their location. In either case, the team with the higher combined AGI and Luck value has the option to stop the other team and initiate combat. Not choosing to intiate combat will simply inform you that someone has been sighted. Players in the same location after the movement phase will automatically notice each other. '''Communication: '''Players may obviously speak about anything in the update topic. However, communication with any other team is strictly prohibited unless you are in the same area as they are. However, if a servant and master were to be separated, they are allowed to speak outside of the game. '''Alliances: Players have an option to forming an alliance. Alliances may come in any form: temporary, lasting, etc. Alliances have the option of setting up their own alliance board, where they are able to freely communicate with each other. A team may only belong to one alliance board at a time. New members are able to obtain access to an already existing alliance board if all members of the alliance board agree. All members of an alliance board will be notified of any member changes. Money: '''Masters can obtain money from having their servant mug civilians or taking them from dead masters. It can also be awarded by the Retribution System, explained below. The war takes place in Japan so Yen is the currency of choice. Money can be used to purchase information from the IGM or purchase items from various locations in the war. Money can be willingly transferred between masters. '''Retribution System: In the interest of keeping things moving, there will be a Retribution System that will encourage fighting and moving about. Vindication Points (VP) will be earned as players do damage, take damage, and travel across the map. Every 5 days, the team with the least VP will be charged with war crimes by the Church, and will thus have a bounty put on them by the Church. Any player who removes that team from the war will gain 100, 000 Yen. If multiple teams contribute to the removal of the accused team, the bounty will be split evenly between them. Items: This war will have items that masters and servants can carry and use. Their uses range from restoration items to weapons. More details on items will be given to players as they obtain them. Turn Order: 1.Regeneration 2.Upkeep Costs 3.Movement 4.Interaction with the area (consuming civilian, etc) 5.Command spell usage. 6.Support skills (including Support Noble Phantasms) 7.Offensive skills (including Offensive Noble Phantasms) 8.Fleeing IGM services: Izaya is a master of information gathering and has set up an office in the middle of Ikebukuro for this war. There are two ways to obtain information from the IGM. The first way is by trading information. When trading information, you must specify whether you want to give information regarding your identity, general skills, noble phantasms, or something along those lines, along with who and what you want information about in return. The information you request cannot be more valuable than the information you give. The information you give will be revealed in the next night's public update, while the information you gain is private, but may be shared if you wish. Obviously, information that has already appeared in public updates cannot be traded. The other method of gaining information is by buying it. By paying 30,000 Yen, you will get information about a team of your choosing. Servants A servant may belong to one of seven classes: Saber, Archer, Caster, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, or Berserker, each with his or her own strengths and weaknesses. There is only one of each class; no duplicates exist. They come from anime, manga, visual novels or Japanese video games. Death: A servant will die if either their health or their mana are exhausted. Regeneration: At the beginning of each turn, a servant will regain a portion of his health and mana. Servants will not regenerate health in battle but will continue to regenerate mana. Masterless servants will not regenerate health or mana. Servants separated from their masters will have their health and mana regeneration cut in half. Masterless: '''Should a servant lose his or her master, they will 35% of their mana each turn until a new contract is established. '''Form: '''A servant generally exists in the corporeal realm but they also have the ability to turn into spirit form. While in spirit form, servants are impervious to attacks, but in the same regard, cannot protect their master. While in spirit form, the servant’s health and mana regen is boosted by 100%. Turning into or returning from spirit form will cost both the servant and master's support action. Servants in spirit form can not be detected by other players. '''Protection: A servant will protect their master from all attacks by default. A master cannot be targeted by any skills as long as their servant is present in with them. Absorption: '''A servant may absorb a fallen servant’s previous form, restoring 25% of their mana. A dead servant will be automatically absorbed, but can be bypassed; in this case the servant with the highest Luck will absorb the servant. In case of a tie, regeneration from absorption will be split. '''Suspicion: '''Servants staying in an area too long will draw suspicion from civilians. Any servant that stays in the same location for three consecutive turns will have hints to their location revealed in the next public update. Masters '''Death: Death occurs when a master’s health drops to zero. Unlike servants, they do not die when their mana reaches 0. Dead masters cannot be absorbed. Regeneration: '''Identical to servant regeneration, masters will recover a portion of their health and mana at the beginning of each turn. Masters will continue to recover mana in battle. '''Servantless: '''If a master loses their servant, they are allowed to make a new contract if they possess any command spells. A master may seek refuge at the IGM's office to retire peacefully at the end of the turn. '''Protection: '''Masters have the ability to take hits for their servants, but beware that the combat abilities of a master are far inferior to that of a servant. '''Absorption: Identical to servant absorption, consuming a fallen master will restore 10% of a servant's maximum mana for each command spell that the master had before death. Any items that the master had will automatically go to the team who dealt the finishing blow. Contracts Each master and servant pair will start out with 3 command spells. These command spells are the proof of a contract between a master and a servant. When all 3 command spells are used, the contract between the master and servant is broken. The master and servant may choose to immediately re-establish their contract if it is broken in this way. A master cannot have more than 2 servants contracted at one time. If a master does have 2 servants contracted at a time, the mana regen to both servants will be cut in half. Additionally, their damage output will be reduced to 75%. A contracted servant may not attack their master. Command Spells: Command spells may be used by masters to provide their servant with additional powers that are not normally available to them. A command spell will occur during the appropriate phase but may be delayed. The available command spells are: Stop holding back: Increases all of a servant's stats by one rank for two turns. Cannot be stacked. Survive at all costs: A servant's defensive abilities are raised to their limits. All damage done to a servant if reduced by 67% for one turn. Cannot be stacked. Escape from here: '''Allows an immediate escape to any area on the map. Movement for the next turn is restricted. '''Come to me: '''Immediately summons a servant to their master's location. '''Do as I say: An absolute command to override disobeying servants. Masters will gain full control over their servant's actions. Lasts for 5 turns. Protect X: Allows a servant to protect a target besides their master. A servant will be hit twice if both the servant and the player they are protecting are targeted by the same skill. Lasts for one turn. Civilians Consumption: A master can order his servant to consume a civilian. An absorbed civilian will restore 10% of a servant's maximum mana. Absorbing a civilian is only possible if the servant is outside of battle. Absorbing a civilian forfeits your moves for the rest of the turn. Be aware that these actions will not go unnoticed. Writing messages in blood is possible. Mugging: '''A master can order his servant to rob a civilian of their money. After mugging a civilian, a master will receive 10,000 Yen. Mugging a civilian forfeits your moves for the rest of the turn. Be aware that these actions will not go unnoticed, but will draw less attention than consuming civilians. Combat '''Initiating Combat: Before a full battle can start, combatants much skirmish with each other. A skirmish is identical to regular combat with the exception that only skills ranked D or lower may be used. Passive abilities or free actions of any rank can still be used during skirmishes. Entering a Battle: '''When entering an ongoing battle, a player must first skirmish with one of the combatants already in battle. A player entering a battle this way can still be targeted by attacks from the players already in battle. '''Support Skills: Master and servants may each use one support skill per turn under regular conditions. Support skills occur during the appropriate phase, but may be delayed. Free Actions: Free actions are support skills that do not count toward the one support skill per turn limit. Offensive Skills: All offensive skills will have their rank, base damage and type indicated. Physical attacks are amplified by STR and reduced by END while magical attacks are amplified by MAA and reduced by MAD. Offensive skills occur during the appropriate phase. Servants using an offensive Noble Phantasm may not take any other actions during the same turn regardless of their Agility. Conditionals and Delaying: '''It is possible to set your nightly moves so that certain skills will only be used when they meet a set condition. For example, you can set a condition to only attack somebody if they attempt to attack you first. Command spells and support skills can be delayed to a later phase while offensive skills can only be delayed to a later part of the appropriate phase. When two players delay actions, causing a stalemate, one will be forced to act first. The player with the lower Luck value will be forced to make their move first in this situation. If Luck is ever tied, whoever has the lower base Luck will be forced to move first. Movement can also be delayed until a later part of the appropriate phase at the cost of reducing the movement stat by one. '''Fleeing: '''Masters and servants may choose to flee to an adjacent area during battle. A fleeing player may not take any other actions on that turn besides the use of a command spell. Players may only flee to an adjacent area. If a player flees to an area occupied by other players, it is possible for the fleeing player to be attacked. If this happens, a regular skirmish will initiate, but the fleeing player will not be able to retaliate Stats '''Strength and Magical Attack: The multipliers for Strength and Magical Attack are as follows- E-100% D-110% C-125% B-145% A-170% EX-200% Each positive sub-rank, a +, will add 4% to multiplier. Each negative sub-rank, a -, will subtract 4% to a multiplier. Strength will be abbreviated as STR while Magical Attack will be abbreviated as MAA. Endurance and Magical Defense: The multipliers for Endurance and Magical Defense are as follows- E-100% D-90% C-80% B-70% A-60% EX-50% Each positive sub-rank, a +, will subtract 2% to multiplier. Each negative sub-rank, a -, will add 2% to a multiplier. Endurance will be abbreviated as END while Magical Defense will be abbreviated as MAD. The damage formula is simply STR/MAA multiplier x Base Damage of Skill x END/MAD multiplier. '''Agility: '''The values for Agility are as follows- E-1 D-2 C-3 B-4 A-5 EX-6 The order of moves during each phase will be decided by the Agility value. Whoever has the higher Agility value will go first during a phase unless their action is delayed. Each positive sub-rank in agility adds .25 to the Agility value and grants an additional offensive skill per turn. There will be no negative sub-ranks for Agility. Agility will be abbreviated as AGI. '''Luck: '''The values for Luck are as follows- E-1 D-2 C-3 B-4 A-5 EX-6 The order of movement during the movement phase is decided by the Luck value. The team with the higher Luck value will move first unless their movement is delayed. Each positive sub-rank adds .25 to the Luck value. '''Noble Phantasm: '''The Noble Phantasm stat serves no purpose besides representing the power of a servant's Noble Phantasm. Noble Phantasm is commonly abbreviated as NP. Logic Game Participating in the logic game is mandatory. Each day, a new topic will be made narrating the most important events of the night. Using information gained from the public update, or through your own personal update, you can present either blue or red text. Blue text is used to propose theories based on previous observations. Blue text theories must however have a stated basis and be directed at either a specific class or player. A blue theory with an adequate basis must be countered before the next update or the GM will answer it in that team's place. Red Text is used to state absolute truths. While you are free to be misleading with red text, you are not allowed to lie with it. Both blue text and red text may be used to counter blue text theories. Blue text is used to propose alternate theories that are equally probable, but blue text used in this way must also have a basis. Red text is generally the most straightforward way to counter blue text. You can simply provide an answer to a blue theory by stating facts or state a fact that would destroy the basis of the blue theory. It is recommended that you are familiar with Umineko no Naku Koro Ni to fully understand the logic game. You can also ask the GM for clarification if you have any questions regarding the logic game.